


恶果

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 对你的爱与背叛，忠贞不渝。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	恶果

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAKENOKONOSATO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKENOKONOSATO/gifts).



皇位第一顺位继承人遇刺的消息震动全国。年事已高的皇帝十余天前就因为痛失爱子卧床不起，秘书过来传话时金英助站在护卫队办公室门口昏昏欲睡。警备的所有成员都要接受调查，记不起上一回在床上睡觉是多久之前。他被带去和队长一起问话，听见主犯终于认罪的新闻连眼睛都没有多抬一下。午餐时段得以喘息的时间他借尚未撤去的职务之便到收编刑犯的看守所，事件的三十多名嫌疑人都被抓捕归案，除去主犯挤在两旁狭窄的隔间中。金英助独自一人来到走廊尽头的单人房间。穿囚服的少年在墙角缩成一团，头发凌乱，和着眼皮好像在闭目养神，脸色有几分病态。金英助敲敲栏杆。

“干嘛？”对方睁开单边眼睛，用注视陌生人的目光恹恹地打量他的面孔。

金英助没有说话，直直地盯着他。吕焕雄起身，沉重的镣铐令他挺不直腰板。他用散步的悠闲挪到栅栏后，和新闻画面中一样抬高下巴，露出属于无害小动物的眼神。金英助尽量避免浏览相关报道，但不免从铺天盖地的信息中瞥见一斑。即使是咫尺之遥的距离上，他也和世人一样很难相信面前二十出头的清秀少年是亲手杀害深受国家上下一致好评的皇太子的凶手。后继无人的皇室陷入尴尬境地的当下，反对派对他的支持呼声高涨，民众中也不乏反对死刑的声音，对君主的崇拜和对精致皮囊的怜惜把世间撕裂成两半。眼前的人却安静地呼吸眨眼，好像外界的喧哗不是因他而起。

“干嘛？”吕焕雄又问了一遍，这次语气里带上一点撒娇的意味，微微仰头嘴唇半张的动作和从前讨要亲吻的模样完全一致。

金英助不由地握紧栏杆。

“为什么是太子殿下？”他避开吕焕雄的眼睛低声问，“你的同伙交代你们原本的对象是皇帝陛下。”

话音未落他听见吕焕雄在嗤笑。

“英助哥，”他温温柔柔地叫他的名字，答非所问，“你也和其他人一样，觉得我死有余辜吗？”

金英助说不出话。接着他感到左手小指一紧，是吕焕雄捏住了他的手。对方的大拇指脉脉地隔着手套抚过他的手指，金英助感觉全身关节随那个简单的动作一个个被锁住。他不怕吕焕雄，但从一开始就是这样，总能很轻易地被控制。然后吕焕雄松手，抬眼看看他，说，“你走吧，不要再来这里了。”

金英助肯定是会听他的话的，不听也不行，马上其他人就会发现他不见了。

“我没有想要你死，”他克制住想要回握住那双手的冲动，“但你是不能活着的。”

吕焕雄微笑，默默目送金英助完全回过身离去，一直保持一副完全看不出即将被执行死刑的平静表情。

去年年底金英助在首尔艺大登记入学。在警察学院期间他也保留了绘画的兴趣，执勤两三年终于得到在工作以外的时间延续爱好的机会。入学第一天他在学校里闲逛，遇见吕焕雄正在宣传栏贴海报，满满当当的墙上只有最高处有空间，他跳起来都够不到。吕焕雄个子很小，对所有人来说显然易见，而对金英助也不是一个特别的形容。他走过去帮忙，吕焕雄道谢，仰头擦擦额头上的一层薄汗。那天是阴天，他们第一次互相观察彼此。金英助注意到他的眉毛也和头发一样染成浅色，眼睛大而明亮。眼睛里不像一般俗套的说法，像清水，像玻璃，反倒像猫，看似澄澈，实际泛出丰富的色彩，有光，也有暗影。他长得像乖巧的食草动物，这是金英助记住的第一个特点。

吕焕雄被捕后有许多关于他的记事，也有不少挖掘到了他和金英助的联系，但都太过离谱只能被当成都市小说阅读。媒体最常用的代名词是妖精，因为即便证据确凿，警方到调查结束也没能完全弄清楚外表人畜无害的吕焕雄是如何在行凶当晚突破皇太子身边的层层安保来到受害人身边的。再者吕焕雄绝口不提将目标从皇帝陛下变更为皇太子的理由，这场惨剧一时间甚至被捏造为蛊惑人心的漂亮杀手迷惑警卫的戏码。就算知道他来自激进的反君主立宪制组织，看新闻的人们也容易被吕焕雄的外表迷惑。金英助对这一点再清楚不过。

第三次相遇发生在十二月三十一日的新年之夜。那天金英助难得地不需要值班，傍晚收拾完准备带回去的画具，在表演学院楼下捡到一架飘然而至的纸飞机。金英助托在手里仰头张望，见到二楼探出一张眼睛亮晶晶的面孔，头发颜色从明丽的紫罗兰褪成浅色的紫阳花。见到金英助时焕雄愣了一下，随即笑起来，朝他挥挥手。

“给你吧。”他手撑住窗沿，用一种讪讪的语气说。

金英助之前听说吕焕雄和他进学校的时间差不多，有了一点新生之间的惺惺相惜。大学里认识的朋友带他去看吕焕雄跳夺走现任首席一位宝座的舞，那天金英助临时有事走了，第二天收到陌生号码发来的简讯，“在干嘛。”他按这个号码拨回去，对面一把明显没睡醒的声音黏糊糊地说，对不起啊好像发错人了。对了，你谁啊？

金英助报上名字。吕焕雄在那边兴奋剂上头似的咯咯笑，笑满一分钟挂断了电话。后来也没有互相联系。金英助把那架薄薄的飞机捏在手中，问他接下来有什么安排。

吕焕雄望着他，隔半天才说没有。下楼时金英助看他穿得单薄把自己的外套给他，吕焕雄接过来小声道谢。他缩在金英助的外套里显得更小了，像偷家长衣服穿的小孩。两人在附近转悠了半天才找到一家开门的店铺，点了看起来勉强能吃的炒年糕。金英助望着吕焕雄慢吞吞的吃相，问他刚刚在那里干什么。吕焕雄满嘴食物含糊地说等一个放自己鸽子的朋友，连嘴角沾到红色酱汁都没自觉。金英助笑了，被瞪了一眼。

“笑什么？”吕焕雄不满。

“觉得你可爱。”金英助语气平淡地描述，看见面前的人冻红的耳根变成更深的颜色。吃得差不多时吕焕雄忽然问他有没有带钱包，金英助回答带了。

“那，这顿饭你请吧，”吕焕雄朝他吐舌头，“我没带。”

金英助在身上一摸，手停在空荡荡的口袋里愣住了，不知道是不是锁画室时忘在那里。吕焕雄闻言露出严肃的表情，目光扫过柜台后在厨房门口打盹的老板。

“听好咯，机会只有一次。”他压低声音，熟练的口气让金英助有些怀疑他是惯犯，“你先去门口，等我出来一起跑。”

他听从指示摸到门口，这时老板已经因为他们挪动椅子的声音有了些许察觉，还没等金英助反应过来，吕焕雄像一阵风冲到他面前抓起他的手就把他拽到了外面的马路上。奔跑起来的风声呼啸而起，盖住他们身后的喊声，金英助记不清上一次心脏如此疯狂地跳动是什么时候了，跟随太子殿下站在外国元首身后不到两米处时他都没有那么紧张过。他不知道他们跑了多远才在一条黑漆漆的小巷里停下，金英助弯腰调整呼吸，吕焕雄却大气不喘，嘴角带着笑意打量四周的环境。他转身时金英助才意识到他们的手还抓在一起，祈祷黑暗中不要被看清楚脸色时感觉那只原本握住他掌心的手松开，捏住了他的手指。

金英助低头，吕焕雄的眼睛真的像猫，黑暗中隐约闪着湿润的亮光。他垂在身侧的另一只手慢慢扶着吕焕雄的肩膀使他后退，接着继续爬上他的脸颊。吕焕雄没躲，他背后是墙，退无可退。轻不可闻的呼吸声像影子躲在金英助的喘息里，温热的气息还泛着食物又甜又辣的味道。

“好冷啊。”吕焕雄嘟囔，往金英助的方向凑近。他闭上眼扬起下巴时金英助听见他的叹息，像在等待从天而降的雨或雪。

金英助抽出手，捧住他的脸，虔诚地用嘴唇去温暖他冰冷的鼻尖和眉骨。吕焕雄靠在他肩头时他记不起来新年之夜的宵禁时间，只记得步入一场绚烂而怪诞的梦。

他们就是这样真正熟络起来的。假如一切都是提前设好的局，金英助模糊地感到自己还是会心甘情愿地走进陷阱里。吕焕雄和他前二十五年人生中认识的人太不一样了。金英助有暗地里调查过他，结果什么异常都没有找到。事发前的吕焕雄，只是喜欢冰沙喜欢炸鸡，做功课时会打瞌睡，上课经常迟到的普通人而已。他不是名门权贵，也不是生活窘迫到需要在课余时间打工养活自己的艺术生。他喜欢跳舞，酒量奇差沾一滴就脸红，笑和说话都很大声，还非常粘人。他身上没有皇室成员骨子里流淌的端庄矜持，也没有普通人的冷漠客套，他是野生的，任性的，冒失而难以捉摸的，鲜艳得像金英助的颜料盘里饱和度最高的赭红色。

那种血一样的颜色仿佛有魔力一般扼住他，驱散了他的所有戒备。

他们之间也很少聊起除了现实之外有关过去未来的话题。只有那么一次，是春天伊始的三月，他们坐在咖啡馆吧台聊宠物的话题，店里的电视正好播放前一周大韩民国皇室成员出访塞班的新闻，那次出行是皇太妃首次参与外交活动，因而引起国内的许多关注。镜头扫到皇太子下机的画面时金英助在镜头角落看见随行人员中身穿制服的自己，出于职业道德他没有特意指出。但镜头切走前，他的余光捕捉到吕焕雄迅速地扫了他一眼，尔后继续若无其事地喝饮料。

他扭头时焕雄也恰巧转过身，两人相顾无言，接着不知怎的相视一笑。

“是太子殿下呢。”吕焕雄笑道。

“是啊。”金英助确信自己当时一定露出了景仰的表情。他为皇室服务的时间不长，但皇室成员和护卫队同事都待他不薄，尤其是皇太子并不如镜头前表现的那么高高在上，甚至主动问起金英助在艺大开不开心。新年夜他丢掉的钱包最终也没有找到，补办证件时队长也没有对他过多责备，只让他多加小心。

吕焕雄仿佛欲言又止，被突然响起的电话铃声打断了话头，似乎有人打来问这家店的营业时间。金英助回过神时，吕焕雄已经重新把脸扭回正面，英气的侧面线条显得硬邦邦的，像野生动物绷直身体准备发起攻击的前兆。金英助没有注意到，再次抬起眼睛时新闻画面已经跳到偶像男团的打歌舞台。他们默默无言地观看了一会儿被关掉音响的表演，大概是讲午夜的月光下，怪盗夺走了安放在博物馆中的皇冠。红发少年用能绽出酒窝的可爱面孔展示邪气的笑容，口中吟诵消失不见消失不见。金英助脑海中浮现出一个他此前从未考虑到的问题，问起焕雄以后打算做什么，是不是也和这群男孩一样唱歌跳舞。吕焕雄一顿，说想是想过，不知道能不能做好。他说这话的时候心不在焉地沉浸在另一个虚空中，眼神飘摇。

那天晚上原本有暴雨警报。金英助看他有点恍惚，担心他一个人走夜路，提出送吕焕雄回家。到门口时下起零星小雨，搭电梯上楼的功夫急剧恶化成瓢泼大雨。在门前欲道别时吕焕雄一反之前神游天外的状态，一把攥住他的袖子。

“不要回去了，”金英助第一次见到他这么恳切提要求的模样，像楚楚可怜的小鹿，“雨下得那么大。”

金英助不置可否，但跟着进了门。公寓里的装饰简洁得诡异，只有客厅里放了一张巨大的床垫，没有餐桌书架冰箱之类的家电，几乎见不到什么生活气息。应该是注意到金英助的目光，吕焕雄解释最近刚搬了家，家具和大部分物品都还在旧地址。他无视敞开的阳台门直接去洗澡，出来以后塞给金英助一套一看就知道不是他那个体格该拥有的衣服。金英助很难抛下现状一走了之，从善如流换了衣服。那一夜他睡得很不安稳，不单是因为窗外嘈杂的风雨声，这间屋子和此刻躺在他身旁的吕焕雄都给他一种前所未有的不安感。半梦半醒间金英助感觉焕雄靠过来抱住他的手臂，夜里完全睁眼时被压制的部分已经完全麻木。他试着向外抽，不料吕焕雄对这一丁点细微动作都极敏感，猛地收紧拥着他的手，额头更紧密地贴在他肩膀上。金英助撩开他被汗濡湿的前额头发，望着他与其说是睡着不如说是被梦魇缠身的模样，忽地生出一种完全陌生的惊惧。

天一亮他就仓皇地离开，之后两三个月因为工作原因几乎没再去过大学，也和吕焕雄断了联络。一个夏夜凌晨他结束执勤回到住所，洗完澡疲乏地躺在床上，正要入睡时忽然接到一个陌生号码的来电，并且只响了一声铃。金英助明明困得要命，鬼使神差回拨过去，无人接听，他耐心地等待嘟嘟声响到最后一下，即将断线的一刹那，电话接通了。

起初电话那头没有人说话，只有嘈杂的电波和城市的背景声音。金英助迟疑片刻，试探性地叫出一个有些陌生的名字：“焕雄？”

仿佛有延时似的，半天过去那头才传来一声轻微的应答。金英助一下子清醒过来抓紧了手机。

“焕雄？”他柔声又唤了一遍。

那边突然传来喇叭的轰鸣，吓了金英助一跳。动静重新沉寂下来后一把颤抖的声音迅速说自己遇到了一些麻烦事，能不能尽快见一面。声音的确是吕焕雄，但听起来快要哭出来了。金英助说好，问在哪里。吕焕雄还未回答通话就被切断，再拨也是忙音。金英助了无睡意，下床在房里踱步。他们之间没有共同的朋友，不知道向谁打听才好。金英助不大了解他除自己以外的交友状况，只有一次看见他在电话亭附近和两个面生的年轻人说话，因为感觉气氛不同寻常他偷眼多看了一会儿。一个长着细细的狐狸眼，另一个脸和五官都很小，看体格也都是表演学校的学生。

天快大亮时金英助的门铃响了，他在猫眼里看不清门外的状况，没多想就开了门。外面站的是吕焕雄，看清楚他的模样时金英助吓了一跳，他浑身上下都狼狈得不行，即便衣物原本就是黑色也能看出来上面沾满脏兮兮的泥土和草屑痕迹。他左边的眼睛下有一道很深的划痕，脸和太阳穴糊着几处凝固的血印，头发粘成几绺，金英助扶住他的胳膊时发现他的手上也全是擦伤。

“你怎么了？”金英助小心地避开他眼下的伤帮他擦掉一个泥点，接着吕焕雄毫无征兆地失声痛哭。他把脸埋在金英助肩上，哭得整个身体都在颤抖。金英助十几岁时曾被父亲带去未开发的林区打猎，他确信自己打伤的野生动物也发出过同样使他震颤的哀叫，所以迅速地放弃了那项活动。他不知道手应该往哪里放，只好轻轻理顺吕焕雄后脑勺的头发柔声安慰他。

吕焕雄情绪稍微稳定下来一些后金英助帮他简单处理了一下伤口，问发生了什么。吕焕雄嗫嚅着说在朋友家聚会，后院闯进一头野生动物，大家一起制服它才变成这样。因为继续待在那里不安全才想到出来借宿。金英助随口问多大的动物弄得这么灰头土脸，吕焕雄笔画着说很大很沉，身长一米八，体重一百三十斤左右。金英助心下觉得异样，但没表现出来，打发吕焕雄去洗澡时他搜了脱下来的衣服，依旧什么都没发现。吕焕雄的经历像片茫茫雪原，金英助拎着他的外套，找不到前进或后退的方向。因为一夜未合眼，陪吕焕雄睡时他也不由自主地睡了过去。醒来时已经是下午，房间里没有了吕焕雄的踪影，同时消失的还有家中的十万元现金。

两个月后皇太子在金英助生日当天访问济州岛并遇刺，下榻的酒店当晚发生小规模的火灾，有十余人不同程度受伤。吕焕雄极其同党十天后在釜山被捕，被捕时披着一件宽大的外套，金英助一眼认出那是吕焕雄从来没还给自己的那件。他右手上有一个范围很大但看起来不深的烧伤，面色憔悴，眼睛半眯起来适应成片的闪光灯和照明。被押入警车的前一刻，他突然仰起头，用能被记者争先恐后递出的某个话筒捕捉到的音量说，“好冷啊。”

那个微微侧脸眼睛半睁如人偶般脆弱的模样不出所料成了各大头条新闻的配图。

金英助得知消息并不比观看深夜和晨间新闻的人早，他没有参与访问随行的任务，只听说凶手是一击致命，凶器是一把小巧的水果刀。皇太子的遗体在火灾中遭到部分损坏，金英助在葬礼仪式上忍不住流泪。吕焕雄不告而别后他曾去警队相识的同学那里询问能不能报警，得到否定的回答。他回忆起那一夜吕焕雄说起除掉野生动物的表情，问什么动物有一米八长、一百三十斤重。同学悚然，道，那不是动物，是人吧。

金英助绝望地闭眼，想到吕焕雄那张无辜的脸。他可以包容对方擅自拿走自己的财物，但不想眼睁睁看着外表如天真小孩的吕焕雄踏入漆黑的阴霾当中。他实在没有什么可以为他做的，这种无力自太子殿下的死讯传来，在吕焕雄落网时达到顶峰。据说吕焕雄起初是拒不开口的，在媒体面前说出那一句冷之后他就像个坏掉的机器人一言不发。

金英助在他认罪前去看过他一次。如今要见到吕焕雄不像原先在大学校园那样容易，防弹玻璃代替表演学院楼上的门，阻断金英助想要再触摸一次他的心愿。吕焕雄的眼睛还是很明亮，面孔还是像无害的食草动物，温顺地坐在那里。他还是不说话，小而猩红的舌尖舔着破裂的嘴角，好像已经不知语言为何物。

“还是很冷吗？”金英助率先开口。

吕焕雄缓缓点头。良久，他面无表情的脸上忽然出现一丝微笑的痕迹。

“幸好那天当值的不是你。”他声音嘶哑，语气中甚至带着一缕怜悯。

“你把我们当成傻子吗？”纵使金英助脾气再好也很难接受这样的挑衅。

“你就是很傻啊，哥。”吕焕雄眼睛里充满嘲笑的意味，“但依赖过你的我更傻。”

金英助有些伤脑筋。半晌，他问了一个如今已没有多大意义的问题。

“你对我说过多少次谎？”

吕焕雄放声大笑，笑得离开通话器数米也能听清他的放肆。他费力地抬起被铐住的左手擦笑出来的眼泪，身体止不住颤动。

“如果一生的谎言有额度，我可能连下下辈子的份都用掉了。”他大大方方地回答。

那天是金英助倒数第二次见到吕焕雄，离开时他只回了一次头。那天还发生了许多事，比如反君主立宪制组织的内斗被揭开，前任负责人，一个健壮男子的尸体在一处普通民宿的后院被发现。他身中数刀，致命伤在左胸，经对比和皇太子殿下遇害的行凶手法一致。比如再过数小时吕焕雄就会一反常态对自己犯下的罪行供认不讳，并自尽未遂。

其中一部分金英助是知道的，大部分他可能永远都无法得知。那一次回头让他看见吕焕雄把手贴在玻璃上，似乎努力想要去抓到一些遥不可及的东西。觉察到金英助的视线，他抬头笑了，是最熟悉的、最普通的、最可爱纯粹的笑容。

吕焕雄最后一次躺在他身边那天，人一直处在极度敏感紧张的状态中。金英助从他紊乱的呼吸中判断他其实睡不着，也不肯说到底那里痛。金英助踌躇片刻，手在床单上向旁边游，摸到吕焕雄的手腕。他摩挲那截纤细的骨头，吕焕雄反应很慢，但最终也缓缓和平时一样回握住金英助的手指。那一点微不足道的回应，构成了皇太子遇害以后、吕焕雄失踪期间，金英助的全部信仰。被剥掉伪装的吕焕雄亲手打碎信任以后，金英助反而没了伤心忧虑的感受。

行刑之后便没有人知道他的下落，民间甚至流传着狡猾的妖物逃脱当局的桎梏去往海外生活的传言，金英助不大相信这种说法。他只感觉内心多出一团稳定的空洞，如同一段随时会燃尽的蜡烛，将周遭映成红彤彤的颜色。那片鲜血淋漓的红仿佛要吞没他似的令人沉醉，如同那一天吕焕雄被他捧在手中的脉搏，荡漾着无人附和的节拍。那平稳而强劲的节奏贯穿语焉不详的故事情节，成为金英助回忆吕焕雄的唯一线索。

\- Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 给师匠的生日礼物！
> 
> 某个你懂的paro还是被我坑了（wink）  
> 说好的阿肆文，之前因为写不出那个paro改写了别的cp，后来觉得不大满意，周末临时重新肝了一个，有点仓促，希望老师不要嫌弃（可怜巴巴）  
> 虽然生贺送虐文这样的事就ry（顶锅盖
> 
> 2020过得真的太快了，但愿我们一起物理追星的日子能快点到来。希望新的一年继续多多陪我唠（嘴）嗑（人），身体健康生活顺利！！！爱您！（扑


End file.
